007_pediafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Умри, но не сейчас (отсылки)
Автор — В.И.Павлов, 25 января 2003. Ссылка на оригинал статьи — http://james-bond.ru/main.html/фильмы/2002-умри-но-не-сейчас-r286/ Бытует мнение, будто бы в юбилейной серии бондианы существуют тайные ссылки на все предыдущие 19 картин: Доктор Ноу (1962) -''' Дизайн купальника Джинкс, в котором она впервые появляется в картине, навеян почти аналогичным нарядом Ханни Райдер: пояс с ножнами. Журналисты осаждают Грейвса у ворот арки герцога Веллингтона, чей портрет виден в логове Доктора No. На Кубе Бонд пользуется автомобилем Форд Фейрлейн: на аналогичной модели его везут к губернатору Ямайки. 'Из России с любовью (1963) -' Среди устаревшего оборудования в лаборатории Q находится смертоносный ботинок Розы Клебб, а также дипломат со спрятанным ножом. В Гонконге, в номере Бонда, за полупрозрачным зеркалом прячутся китайские агенты, вооруженные кинокамерами и микрофонами. 'Голдфингер (1964) -' Джеймс Бонд вновь за рулем Астона Мартина и вновь его жизнь спасает встроенная в автомобиль катапульта. Новый Q говорит Бонду, что его предшественник учил его «никогда не шутить по поводу работы». Бонд вновь провоцирует злодея увеличить ставки, в этот раз - на алмаз. И вновь злодеи хотят разрезать человека при помощи лазера. Марка взрывчатки, которая заложена в дипломате с бриллиантами, - та же, что и в прологе «Голдфингера» - С4. И вновь одним выстрелом салон самолета был разгерметизирован, и девушка Бонда вновь пытается выправить положение. 'Шаровая молния (1965) -' В лаборатории Q - реактивный рюкзак. Помимо этого, в Исландии Бонд использует миниатюрный дыхательный аппарат, плывя под водой. Проникнув в кубинскую клинику, через окно палаты, Бонд срывает виноградинку с грозди, лежащей на блюде. 'Ты живёшь только дважды (1967) -' Вертолет «Малышка Нелли» - в лаборатории Q. Джинкс проникает в алмазную шахту Грейвса, как ниндзя в логово Блофельда, - спускаясь по канату. 'На секретной службе Её Величества (1969) -' В кубинской клинике пациенты, меняющие личность, заучивают свои «легенды» при помощи гипноза. 'Бриллианты навсегда (1971) -' Именно эти слова можно увидеть в самом низу статьи о Густаве Грейвсе, в журнале, который Бонд читает в самолете. Помимо этого, в одном из диалогов Грейвс говорит Бонду: DIAMONDS ARE FOR EVERy one (Алмазы - товар для всех). Главный злодей вновь меняет внешность, а главное оружие злодея - параболическое зеркало на спутнике - выполнено из алмазов. 'Живи и дай умереть другим (1973) -' Бонд вновь курит сигары. 'Человек с золотым пистолетом (1974) -' Штаб-квартира МИ6 в Гонконге вновь на корабле. Зеркальная комната в секретной лаборатории на острове Лос Органос похожа на аналогичные декорации в резиденции Скараманги. Главный злодей вновь использует мощь солнечных лучей в качестве оружия. Перстень с генератором ультразвука называется sonic agitator, преобразователь солнечно энергии в фильме Человек с золотым пистолетом - solex agitator. 'Шпион, который меня любил (1977) -' Парашют Густава Грейвса украшен Британским флагом. 'Лунный гонщик (1979) -' Бой на мечах напоминает аналогичную сцену в музее венецианского стекла. И вновь злодей падает с высоченного водопада. 'Только для твоих глаз (1981) -' Бонд вновь висит на отвесной скале. 'Осьминожка (1983) -' В лаборатории Q - реактивный самолет, подводная лодка в виде крокодила и змея (свернутая, под столом). 'Вид на убийство (1985) -' В лаборатории Q - робот-ищейка. Бонд вновь использует подручные материалы для сноубординга. 'Искры из глаз (1987) -' Метод побега из падающего самолета - через задний люк. 'Лицензия на убийство (1989) -' Опять Бонда лишили лицензии на убийство и опять он действует неофициально, но в этот раз все это как-то недолго и менее драматично. У "не такой" массажистки пистолет спрятан там же, где и у Пэм Бувье. thumb|250px|Тот самый постер Обратите внимание на этот плакат с Тимоти Далтоном (когда-то он был опубликован в одном из номеров журнала «Ровесник»): на капоте автомобиля Aston Martin лежат предметы (оружие и просто реквизит) из предыдущих серий бондианы. 'Золотой глаз (1995) -' В начале титров виден открывающийся глаз. Бонд окунает окоченевшую Джинкс в искусственный водоем с горячей водой и говорит: «the cold must have kept you alive» (дословно: холод, должно быть, сохранил тебе жизнь). В ЗОЛОТОМ ГЛАЗЕ Бонд говорит Наталье, что «being cold is what keeps me alive» (Я до сих пор жив, поскольку холоден ко всему). 'Завтра не умрёт никогда (1997) -' Один из операторских планов планов в прологе - Бонд разворачивает катер на воздушной подушке, параллельно стреляя из автомата - в точности похож на аналогичный план из TND, где агент 007 разворачивает самолет. В финале, в самолете Грейвса Джинкс метает кинжал прямо в горло одного из охранников: Вай Линь, при аналогичных обстоятельствах, швыряет в охранника звездочку. '''И целого мира мало (1999) Виртуальная тренировка Бонда в штабе МИ6 в точности повторяет один из уровней в одноименной компьютерной игре. Отсылки к книгам «бондианы» Если постараться, то в фильме можно отыскать и возможные ссылки на литературного Бонда: 1. Плакат с изображением моряка на станции метро - реклама сигарет Players. Это любимые сигареты Домино из книги ОПЕРАЦИЯ 'ШАРОВАЯ МОЛНИЯ'. Смотри главу 15, КАРТОННЫЙ ГЕРОЙ. 2. В одном из диалогов Миранда Фрост говорит Бонду: I know all about you - sex for dinner, death for breakfast. Я все про вас знаю: секс - на ужин, смерть - на завтрак. СМЕРТЬ НА ЗАВТРАК - название одной из глав романа Яна Флеминга НА СЕКРЕТНОЙ СЛУЖБЕ ЕЕ ВЕЛИЧЕСТВА (1963). 3. В романах Флеминга фигурирует элитный карточный клуб Блейдз. В фильме УМРИ, НО НЕ СЕЙЧАС фигурирует некий старый элитный клуб, в котором занимаются фехтованием. Их связывает то, что слово blades означает лезвия. 4. Полное имя полковника Муна - Tan-Sun Moon. ПОЛКОВНИК СУН (Colonel Sun) - именно так называется роман про Бонда, написанный в 1968 Кингсли Эмисом, под псевдонимом Роберт Маркем. Еще одна деталь: слово Tan - загар, Sun - солнце, Moon - луна. 5. В одном из диалогов Бонд говорит следующее: I know the rules, and number one is 'no deals' Мне знакомы правила, и первое из них: никаких сделок. Одна из книг Джона Гарднера про Джеймса Бонда так и называется: NO DEALS, MR. BOND (1987). 6. Логово Густава Грейвса в Исландии называется Ледяной дворец (THE ICE PALACE). Точно также назывался бункер главного злодея вромане Джона Гарднера ОПЕРАЦИЯ 'ЛЕДОКОЛ' (ICEBREAKER, 1983). 7. Шутка об очередных часах, двадцатых по счету, изначально появилась в киноромане Бенсона И ЦЕЛОГО МИРА МАЛО. Только там, разумеется, Q говорит о девятнадцатых часах Бонда. 8. Любопытная деталь: в последнем романе Флеминга, ЧЕЛОВЕК С ЗОЛОТЫМ ПИСТОЛЕТОМ (1965), Бонд тоже возвращается из плена, и поначалу между ним и его шефом тоже возникает стена недоверия (из стекла). И любой читатель, хорошо знакомый с творчеством Флеминга, скажет, что в книге этой можно встретить массу повторов и ссылок на предыдущие работы писателя. Все-таки Мадонна не первая из певиц, кто исполнила заглавную песню и появилась в фильме. Первой была Шина Истон: ее можно увидеть в заглавных титрах ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ ТВОИХ ГЛАЗ. Категория:Подстатьи